Burnout Revenge
Burnout Revenge is the fifth game in the ''Burnout'' series and was released on the same day as Burnout Legends in North America. It was developed by Criterion Games and published by Electronic Arts. It was released on the PlayStation 2, Xbox and Xbox 360. It is notably the only game in the Burnout Series to feature Traffic Checking (to such an extreme degree) and the first Burnout game to be released on one of the 7th generation consoles. Events :Main article: 'Events (Burnout Revenge)'' Events in Burnout Revenge retain many of the gameplay elements seen in previous Burnout games including Race, Road Rage, Eliminator, Burning Lap, and Crash, with Face-Off disappearing from the series . New events include Traffic Attack and Crashbreaker modes. Takedowns :Main article: 'Takedowns'' *Takedown *Revenge Takedown - Rivals are marked in red for Revenge, if they takedown the player. *Aftertouch Takedown - Players can steer their wrecked car into an oncoming rival after they've crashed. *Signature Takedown - Certain location based Takedowns are prized. *Vertical Takedown - Taking down a rival from above. *Traffic Check Takedown - Shunting traffic into rivals. *Explosive Payback - The player detonating their vehicle and taking down a rival with the resulting explosion. Boost Shunting, slamming, drive into oncoming traffic, and grinding rivals steals their boost and adds it to the player's own Boost meter. Rivals can also do the same to the player. Players can earn an extra chunk to their boost bar by taking down a rival but they can just as easily lose a chunk if they crash or are taken down by a rival. Vehicles :Main article: 'Vehicles (Burnout Revenge)'' Rather than having generic names such as Compact Type 1 or Super Prototype, vehicles in Burnout Revenge are named similar to factory models such as Factory M-Type and are now ordered by their top speed rather than class. Locations :Main article: 'Locations (Burnout Revenge)'' Locations in Burnout Revenge are designed mostly for aggressive vehicle combat but also include many alternate routes. Soundtrack :Main article: 'Soundtrack (Burnout Revenge)''' ''Burnout Revenge has EA Trax licensed music with 20 of the 40 songs also appearing in Burnout Legends. Digital Release Gallery BR - XboxTrailer|Xbox Trailer (Official Trailer) BR - Xbox360Trailer|Xbox 360 Trailer (Official Trailer) Notes *The logo for Burnout Revenge varies slightly; a plain and simple for European releases of the game on PlayStation 2 and Xbox, the North America release features a subtle sheen to the logo as well as the additional slogan - "Battle Racing Ignited", and the Xbox 360 box art features a crystallised logo similar to the Burnout Dominator logo. *The online servers for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox releases of Burnout Revenge were shut down on November 1, 2007. *The online servers for the Xbox 360 release of Burnout Revenge were shut down on April 13, 2012, however, they came back online three weeks later for unknown reasons, but were shut down again on October 24, 2017. *In ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012), players can acquire a license plate with the title "Revenge" by getting to speedlevel 40, in reference to Burnout: Revenge. *There appears to be Burnout Revenge logos printed on some buildings in the background menu, but it's hard to see because of the motion blur of the speeding vehicle. Category:Burnout Revenge